


His Masterplan

by FriezasKitten



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Torture, Briefs Family, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriezasKitten/pseuds/FriezasKitten
Summary: Frieza and his army came back from the dead with the help of a misterious boy, and he knows how to take revenge of those monkeys...





	1. Far From  Home

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts mild, but this isn't going to be a mild story :P It's short, but just because it also conatins the prologue on it.  
> Again, I'm Spanish and my english is... how it is, but I'm trying my best ^^ Hope you enjoy and please, leave comments and kudos, it helps! 5 kudos and I'll upload chapter 2 :3

.Prologue.

 

“At 5, and don't be late.” Bra said with a very severe expression. “Don't worry, don't worry. I won't forget this time!” Pan tried to soothe her friend. She waved goodbye and turned the corner.

Bra kept walking her way to the Capsule Corp. building, listening to music with the new headphones she designed. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. It was a handsome guy, but a bit creepy. He was all dressed in black and was wearing sunglasses, even though the day was cloudy. His skin was pure white, more than hers, and he gave this unsettling aura that forced her to step back without a second thought. She tried to sense his ki, but it was moreless normal for an earthling, nevertheless something inside of her screamed he wasn't.

“Do you need something?” She hesitantly asked. “I'm sorry miss, I'm looking for this location, but I'm a foreigner and can't understand what it says in here. Could you please tell me where I have to go?” He definitely had a strange accent, but something wasn't right. “Sure.” He lent her a small piece of paper with something written on it, but the words were so small she had to get it very close to her face. Suddenly, she started to feel dazed. “What... I can't... Who are...” And then she fainted. The last thing she saw was a hint of a smile on his face and all the colours fading away along with her conciousness.

 

Chapter 1:

.Far from home.

 

Bra woke up in a small white room, with some sort of handcuffs holding her arms above her head; they looked more similar to wide metallic bracelets. She tried to gather ki to break the shackles but she couldn't. She stared perplexed to her wrists and then to the rest of the room. Where was she?

The door opened slowly with mechanic sounds, and then one man appeared. He was very tall and hefty, with green skin and he had his hair on a braid. He looked somewhat feminine. He folded his arms.

 

“What do we have here? Isn't it the monkey's brat?” “What?” She said, startled. He came closer to her till their faces were almost touching. She could smell his breath. “Don't think that because you are a monkey princess you're going to be treated like that, it didn't work out for your father.” And then he punched her in the face. She felt how liquid was going down her nose and how it clogged it up. “Wher-” Another punch. He was about to give her a third one when she heard the door opening again.

 

“Lieutenant Zarbon!” “Yes, Sir!” He stood up in a split second and put his blood-stained hand on his chest. “What do you think you're doing!” She couldn't open her eyes because of the blood and the dizzyness, but he sounded very upset. He muttered some words of excuse, and the sound of a royal blow and a wall breaking. She tried her best to open her eyes, coughing a bit, and then she felt a hand lifting up her chin gently. She had in front of her a terrifying alien-looking white and purple man with red blood eyes, studying her face with attention. “I must apologize for what have just happened, little one. I assure you he didn't hit you under my command and he will be properly punished.” He gave her a scary smile. His voice tone was playful yet unsettling, he seemed very happy for some reason. “You must be Bra Briefs, am I wrong?” She nodded. “Who are you?” “Don't you know who I am?!” He stepped back, visibly shocked. “Haven't your father talked to you about me?” “How do you know my father?” Her voice was low and shaky. He stared at her for a moment, and his shocked expression disappeared turning into a pensive one; he spaced out for some long unending minutes and then looked at her again. “It's a long story, but I don't think this is the best moment to explain in to you. You must go to the medical wing, little one.” He took off her handcuffs with one easy movement and then lent her his hand for helping her stand up while giving her a half grin.

 

Why did he keep calling her like that? Medical wing? She didn't know where she was, and she felt completely lost, but she was scared and decided to just accept his hand and follow him wherever he wanted to take her; she was still dizzy because of the lost blood.

 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza tells Bra why she was taken to his battlecruiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took long but here is chapter 2 ^^ No lemon content, but in the third one there's going to be... something :3 be patient!

They ended up in a pure white room, with some medical beds at the sides and some weird pods filled with some kind of liquid at the back. Bra couldn't manage to say a word though she was full of questions. Frieza waved to who ressembled a doctor and left the infirmary; the man came and indicated Bra to sit in one of the beds. It took like fifteen minutes to take care of her face, and when the doctor grabbed a mirror and offered it to her, she was amazed that she hadn't got a single scar, like nothing had happened. “Wait here.” He said. The girl nodded and kept looking at her reflection, astonished.

She spent moreless thirty awkward minutes waiting, sitting on the medical bed while people passed by and chatted on low voices, sometimes looking at her. Luckily, someone came before she lost her patience; a big pink mass with spikes all over his skin, he was hell weird. “Girl, you're coming with me.” The man sounded bored, uninterested, but quite bossy. Bra quickly stood up and followed him in deafening silence, at least he had been nicer to her than the green adrogynous alien from before.

They stopped by a huge door which was locked up with some sort of hand recognition system on a screen beside it. He opened it and there was Frieza, sitting on a red velvet chair and drinking wine. “Dodoria, you are dismissed for today.” The other alien bowed and left the room; she then considered that the white and purple man had to be more important than she thought he was the first time she saw him. “Come here, little one, take a sit.” He commanded, smiling and gesturing towards a sofa next to the corner of a coffee table in front of him; it also was covered in velvet, but it looked more like a blanket than actual upholstery. Bra obeyed and sat down. The environment felt quite unsettling for some reason. He smiled again. “Those wounds got a lot better, don't they?” he grabbed a bottle of wine from an auxiliar table at his left and started pouring its content on a second glass that was already on the coffee table. “Wait! I can't!” He stopped, confused. “Why?” “I'm underage.” Frieza giggled and kept serving the drink. “No one's going to care about that here.” She stared at the glass in panic, she had never drank before. She grabbed the glass shyly under his gaze and smelled it; it had the clear scent of berry juice, so she took a small sip. It tasted really sweet. “It's so good!” She said in surprise. He laughed. “Of course it is. Mmm... Well, I bet you're wondering why did I bring you here in such a rude way. Please, let me explain myself.” She took a longer sip. He gave her a guilty look, but it had something to it that didn't feel right. “See, me and your father worked together in the past, but as you probably guessed it didn't turn out well, though that's another story. I know for fact that your mother is the top engineer of your planet, and that you are her pupil; however I don't entirely trust her, and I need someone with that knowledge here for a very urgent project.” “Why do you need an earthling engineer?” Bra asked timidly. “I need a strong person that's able to learn quickly and has knowledge on computation. Your family is the only one that came to my mind, but I couldn't just knock on your door and ask permission to your father as you may understand.” She took an even longer sip. “You haven't been kidnapped, little-” “Then why was I handcuffed?” “... one.” He took a deep breath and then he faked a grin as good as he could. “My team was scared that you may have reacted violently when you woke up and saw the situation, you're a saiyan after all and they had no idea about how strong and trained you are, neither do I.” She found that legitimate but stayed silent and he continued. “If you want, you can go back home; but I would truly appreciate that you at least visited my laboratory to hear about the project from my scientists before making any decision.” She felt much more relaxed after that. “Do you mind if we go now? I'm can't wait to show you.” Bra nodded, left the glass and stood up; Frieza carried his glass with him and opened the door for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short but necessary.  
> I hope you liked it :D if you did please leave a comment and a kudo if you feel like it, but you know, feedback makes me eager to write :3


End file.
